Hostage
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: It was the final battle; the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken Hostage.
1. Chapter 1

**It was the final battle, the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken hostage.**

* * *

Dark voluminous clouds rolled across they sky as we waited in the empty field our wands at the ready. My friends surrounded me, Harry on my left, Ron on my right, and the entire Order of the Phoenix behind me. We were waiting for Voldemort to arrive; for the final battle to begin.

An explosion ringed in my ears and billows of smoke rose from the conflicting side of the field, he had arrived, and he had brought his army with him. The sea of black hoods ascended on us, marching behind him, sparks of fury emitting from their wands. They were here not to disarm, but to capture; torture and kill. For lack of better words, we were goners.

Within moments, they were upon us, swallowing us in their darkness as spells flashed in the darkened sky. Screams filled the air coupled with bright flashes, and bodies piled up around me. Frozen with fear, I stood motionless watching the carnage around me. I could hear Ron battling with a Malfoy, and Harry viciously duelling Voldemort. Mrs Weasley was in an aggressive wand fight Rudolphus Lestrange, while Neville took on his wife, Bellatrix Lestrange. I saw Fred lying motionless in the long grass as Luna battled a masked Death-Eater.

Spells continued to fly around me, whooshing past my hair and grazing my clothes. Still I was standing still, unwilling to engage, all too willing to cower. Taking a deep breath and telling myself to pull it together, I focused on one, Severus Snape, as he strode confidently through the battle-field. I picked him as my first.

"_Incarcerous_" I thought, while aiming my wand, watching thick ropes wind around his body. "Where are you going Severus? Not staying to play with what you started?"

"Untie me Granger!" he demanded, before reaching for his wand to whisper the counter-curse.

"_Langlock_" I spoke, gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, "You're not going anywhere Severus; you now are the Order's hostage".

Levitating his struggling body, I moved him further towards the trees where he would not be found by his fellow Death-Eaters. Walking back towards the midst of the battle, delirious laughter rang in my ears as wiry arms enveloped my chest. An invisible hook tugged from my navel as I started to spin. It was a port key, I had been taken.

* * *

**Hi, this is my first Hermione/Voldemort fic. Let me know if I should continue!**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was the final battle, the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken hostage.**

* * *

The laughter echoed in my mind as I was thrown to the ground, my head nauseously striking the cold, stone floor. Groaning, I raised my head and blearily looked around, I was in a dark stone room, a cell, a dungeon possibly. I had been taken hostage, I was a captive of Voldemort.

* * *

Watching through the thick metal bars, I saw her huddled in the corner of her cell, the torn rags of her clothing wrapped tightly around her thin frame. Her wild hair swayed in the breeze flowing between the stone walls, dirt cracked on her shins, blood smeared on her arms. Hermione Granger was only a shell of her former self, broken after hours of torture, ready for interrogation.

Unlocking the cell door, I stormed inside with a flash of robes and slamming the door behind me causing her only to lift her eyes and stare. She quietly observed my every movement, her golden eyes flashing angrily with every step closer. If she hadn't been silenced, I knew she would be cursing at me, cussing my very existence. I knew then that her spirit had not been broken, only her body.

"Hello Hermione Granger" I spoke softly above the whistling wind, "I am going to remove this spell and you are going to tell me everything you know".

Lifting the spell, I heard her growl "Go to hell Voldemort".

"Now, now, dear Hermione, that's no way to speak to your Lord" I replied with a small smile.

"Don't call me that" she spat, her eyes flashing with fury, "And you are not my Lord".

"While you are in my castle I am your Lord and I will address you how I please" I spoke with anger now, her insolence infuriating me. "Now you will tell me what you know of the Order of the Phoenix".

"No" she shouted, "I will not tell you anything!"

Flicking my wand, she writhed in pain, her screams filling the small room, "Are you sure about that dear Hermione?".

Gasping, she glared at me, "I will never tell you what I know!"

"Well, that's not really what I wanted to hear Hermione" I spoke as I again flicked my wand and whispered "_Crucio_". I let the curse last a little longer before stating again "Tell me what you know about the Order of the Phoenix".

"Never" she gasped, her eyes rolling slightly as she fought for control over her twitching muscles.

"It appears the Cruciatus is not convincing you that it's in your best interest to tell me, so let's try…_Sectusempra_". Twisting my wand slightly, I watched as gashes appeared in her clothing and blood sprayed from the wounds.

As she grabbed at the wounds as though trying to hold the blood inside, she hoarsely whispered, her voice carried away by the wind, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I will heal you" I told her softly while striding closer "If you tell me what I want to know".

"No," she spoke, her voice wavering before she spat blood onto my shoe, "I will never tell you and you will never be my Lord"

Fire raged through my mind as I scourgified my shoe, and pointed my wand at her, "You are an insolent child Hermione Granger. And you will stay here until you learn to respect me." I pivoted on my left foot, and within moments had slammed the cell door behind me.

I didn't leave my Dungeons; I paused behind the thick wooden door to watch through the bars of the window as she curled into the cold stone corner and attempted to wrap the now shredded robe around her. I had left her cold, hungry and injured and I almost felt guilty. Guilty with the knowledge that the moment she yields is the moment she is crowned my Queen.

* * *

**Hello, yes I know its small. I'm planning to speak more about the battle in the next chapter, and am still making decisions as I write it. The light are currently in a limbo between dead and horribly injured from the battle and in deep hiding. Not sure yet! However I am on hols from Uni so will probably (hopefully) be finished within the month. If I keep motivated that is...Please Review, they really make my day :D**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was the final battle, the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken hostage.**

* * *

It was a new day, a new dawn yet the Dungeon was no brighter. Grime still covered the walls; cold wind still tunnelled around me. I was cold, I was hungry and he had never healed me.

* * *

I stood watching, my heavily lidded eyes peering through the gaps of the steel bars. I had gotten no sleep, my every thought surrounded by her. What she was doing, how she was feeling. Was she cold? Was she hungry? Was she still hurting? I damned hoped so, her misery was the key to my success.

Slowly I unlocked the door and pushed it forward, the hinges creaking ominously as the door swung backwards into the dark cell. "_Luminus Maximus_" I whispered, my wand held in the air, "Good morning my dear Hermione."

She did not stir, did not whisper back. Her torn robes shifted in the wind, and her hair rustled around her face. However, her eyes remained closed, her lips sealed. My presence had apparently come to no affect, or perhaps scared her to death. "_Hermione_, you will greet your Lord a good morning" I spoke harshly, hoping to snap her from her daze. When she still refused to move, I whispered what I knew would, _"Crucio_".

Her eyes snapped open, her mouth twisted as she screamed. Her head was thrown back, and her arms bound closer around her. "So you are conscious," I spoke over her screams, "You would have saved yourself a great deal of pain if only you had responded." I left the curse to linger, watching as her body continued to twitch, listening to her whimper, too exhausted to continue screaming.

"Go away" she whispered, her voice hoarse, barely audible over the wind whistling mercilessly through the stone cell.

"No" I replied, twirling my wand between my fingers, "I think I'll stay and watch you suffer, unless offcourse you have reconsidered my offer".

"I will never tell you!" she whispered louder now, her voice fuelled by anger, distaste, or perhaps even defeat.

Shifting to bribery, I conjured a thick woollen blanket and a bowl of warm soup with a flick of my wand and levitated it just beyond her reach, "If you tell me, I will give you this, as a token of my gratitude."

"No" she croaked, her eyes staring only at the steaming bowl, "I won't tell you," she whispered again, "I just won't".

"You will Hermione," I spoke again, moving the bowl slightly further away with a small tug of my wand, "You will because I say so".

"No" she whimpered, her hand stretching out slightly as though to grab the bowl, her eyes greedily staring.

"Just tell me one thing and you get these," I bartered, "Just tell me where to find the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix"

"Fidelus Charm" she moaned, her hand dropping in defeat, shivering violently as an icy wind tore past, "I couldn't tell you if I wanted."

Levitating the blanket and bowl within her reach, I whispered "Thankyou" before leaving the room as silently as I entered. Slowly closing the door with a sounding thud; before waving my wand to lock the door with a sharp click. She had yielded, she had begun to unravel. Soon she will be spilling the secrets of the Order. For that, she would be moved into my chambers.

* * *

**Hi. New Chappie! Yay! Yeah um, change of plans lol. This just kinda came out, heaps early. Just thought it sounded good! Maybe I'm wrong...Let me know! :D**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	4. Chapter 4

**It was the final battle, the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken hostage.**

* * *

It was the first night I'd dreamed, and I dreamed only of the horrors of my life. I relived the battle, believed my friends to be dead, wished I too could die. That I could be rejoined with my friends.

I was still cold despite the blanket, still hungry despite the food, and most of all still injured. The wounds on my chest still bled, and my muscles ached from the Cruciatus Curse. I was covered in filth, caked blood and dirt covered my limbs, my toes were numb from the cold, and my hair was matted around my head. I was crumbling from the outside in, just as he wants. I craved for a shower, for a warm bed, some clean clothes.

* * *

I had left the blanket last night, to give her some comfort. I wouldn't want her to think I'm cruel, that I'm a monster. I will give her more today if she surrenders, heal her wounds, give her a room perhaps, at the very minimum more food. As I entered my Dungeons, I could hear the wind whistling through narrow rooms, and into the icy corridor. Walking to her cell, I peered through the bars on her door, watching her as she huddled further under the blanket I provided, only the top of her hair showing. The bowl was beside her, empty, seemingly licked clean. Maybe she had yielded to me.

Again I entered her room quietly, my footsteps masked by the wind. The door shut with a dull thud and her eyes peeked above the blanket. "Good morning Hermione" I spoke above the wind, watching a she slightly frowned.

"Hi" she simply replied, muffled not only by the wind but by the blanket which hid her face, adding as an afterthought, "Thankyou for the blanket".

"You're welcome" I replied, stunned by her politeness, and shocked by her behaviour. This was a positive reaction, a sign of her surrendering. "Would you like something more to eat?" I found myself asking, as I heard her stomach loudly groan.

She nodded as I flicked my wand to conjure another bowl of steaming soup before her. "Thankyou" she murmured as she held the bowl between her hands to warm them before taking a long sip.

I waited for her to finish the soup before banishing away both bowls, "Would you like to clean up? Have a shower? Sleep in a bed? Perhaps have a warm room of your own?" I asked, fingering my wand as she glanced at me with hopeful eyes.

"But you want me to tell you something I can not?" she spoke, her voice the strongest since she arrived.

"You only need to tell me what you know, and I will heal you and take you upstairs" I promised, knowing she was moments from surrendering, yielding her secrets to me.

"Do you promise?" she asked, her brown eyes mistrustingly staring at me as she fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.

"Yes Hermione," I promised, "I will give you everything I have promised".

"Okay" she said, as she looked down to the stone floor, "I will tell you". "The location of the Order of the Phoenix is protected by a Fidelus Charm. I do not know who the secret keeper is, and I can not take you there. A few Giants joined the Order last year, but the Centuars refused to become involved. The Order know that you control the Ministry and plant false information via the Auror Department."

"Thankyou Hermione" I said as I absorbed the new information, "But can you tell me the names of the members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Looking deeply ashamed as she kept her eyes turned towards the floor, she replied "The Weasley family, most of the Auror Office, The Longbottom's; The Patil's; The Diggory's; The Brown's; and the Finnegan's are all that I know. Harry, Ron and I were never allowed into the main meetings in case this kind of thing happened."

"You have done well, do not be ashamed." I told her sincerely, "You will now be rewarded. If you will follow me, I will escort you to your new room, where you will be attended too."

She looked at me with disbelief, as though she did not believe me, before getting up at my gesturing hand and wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. Opening the door, I shuffled her outside into the corridor and eventually into the kitchens of my castle. Leading her up the stairs, and to the end of the elegant hall, I led her inside an extravagant wooden door. The one next to mine.

"This is your room Hermione." I told her, "They are next to mine and you may contact me at any time through that door" I motioned towards an ornate wooden door opposite the four-poster bed. "The bathroom is through that door," I pointed to another wooden door, "which has clothing you may wear. A house-elf will be waiting to attend to you immediately upon you entering that room."

* * *

**Hi, another update. Please review!**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	5. Chapter 5

****

It was the final battle, the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken hostage.

* * *

She was nervous; I could see that by the way she twisted the ends of the blanket she held around her shoulders. Her eyes kept darting back and forth, between me and the door. I knew she wanted to go, that she wanted to be clean, so I lightly pushed her forward; "It's okay Hermione" I told her, "You'll feel better after a bath".

* * *

The lush carpet softened my footsteps as I stepped tentatively towards the door identified as the bathroom. Looking back, I saw Voldemort watching me, staring at me as I walked slowly away. Nearing the door, I reached out for the handle and paused at the whisper of his robes. Jumping, I spun my head around, only to see the door close quietly behind the robes swishing through the door.

Shrugging, I touched the golden door handle and pulled, opening the door to an extravagant bathroom. A luxurious bath stood in one corner, easily large enough to fit several people comfortably; a sink and cabinet stood opposite with a floor-length mirror and a pile of heated piles. Stepping inside, my feet met with the cool tiles and a loud pop marked the arrival of the House Elf.

"Hello Miss," The wrinkly little elf said as she bowed to the floor, her overly large nose touching the floor, "I is Scruffles. Master said I am to assist you."

A little uncomfortable with this address, I thought back to S.P.E.W. and my friend's reluctance to aide my cause. This was what I wanted to stop; the kind of elves I wanted to help; the ones being forced into slave labour; those in the clutches of Dark Wizards. "Thankyou Scruffles; but wouldn't you rather go have some fun with your friends?"

"Miss doesn't want me?" Scruffles wailed, her ears drooped and tears welled in her eyes as she nervously wrung her dress in her hands before running headfirst into the wall.

"No!" I exclaimed, reaching out to pull on her dress before she hit the wall a second time, "Help me" I pleaded, "I need help".

Immediately, Scruffles eyes brightened and her ears slowly rose "Miss means it? Miss wants my help?" she asked and at my nodding head, "Scruffles will help Miss". Bustling to the bath, she started to pour steaming water from the taps, adding cleansers and healing agents as the bath filled.

Watching the bath fill, I noticed her tugging at my clothes, pulling them off and pushing me towards the bath edge, "Scruffles will help Miss bathe". Remembering her reaction last time, I opted not to protest my objections and quietly entered the steaming water, my body protesting in small aches where the water came into contact. I found a small ledge on the edge and perched there as Scruffles summoned a sponge "Miss will stay still, Scruffles will clean dirty Miss". Thanking Scruffles, I closed my eyes and heard her dive under the water and start to clean my feet, thinking only that this could take quite a while.

"Miss?" I heard whispered in my ear, "Miss? Wake up Miss, Scruffles is finished." Cracking open an eye, I noticed the water had cooled significantly and most of the bubbles had disappeared. Realising I had fallen asleep; I lifted my foot out of the water and saw that it was spotless, and surprisingly healed. Slowly I pushed myself out from the water and saw that the gashes on my chest had been healed. Feeling a warm towel wrap around my shoulders, I distantly heard Scruffles say, "Miss is very pretty. Miss will make Master very happy."

I had no idea what that meant, but was distracted at the sight of my hair in the mirror. "What did you do Scruffles?" I asked as I fingered the smooth curls cascading down my shoulders, "What did you do to my hair?"

"Is Miss not happy?" Scruffles began to wail again, this time hitting herself on the head with a shampoo bottle.

"No Miss is happy" I counter-acted. "Just what did you do to make my hair so beautiful?" I asked, still staring into the mirror.

"Scruffles used special shampoo Master made for Miss". Scruffles replied, her eyes still filled with tears. "Scruffles is sorry."

"Don't be. Now where are the clothes Voldemort said were here?" I asked as I started to rummage in the drawers by the sink.

"The clothes are in the bedroom. Scruffles will get them for you." Scruffles replied, quickly popping out, and then returning with her arms laden with clothing. "What would Miss like to wear?"

"Is there a nightgown?" I asked, wishing only to rest in that lovely large bed, but cringed when Scruffles held up an opaque green negligee. "Is there anything else?" and with a shake of Scruffles head, I conceded and allowed Scruffles to dress me. "Thankyou for your help Scruffles, but I think I may just go to sleep now" I muttered as I walked nervously from the bathroom and dashed towards the bed. Diving beneath the covers, I rested on the pillowy mattress; my head deliciously supported by the soft pillow. Maybe being Voldemort's hostage is not too bad after all.

* * *

**Howdy, I'm loving the reviews, Keep it up!!**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was the final battle, the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken hostage.**

* * *

She was sleeping; sleeping like an angel from above. Her eyelids fluttered against her cheeks, and her tongue snuck between her lips deliciously. She was beginning to wake, and I really should leave. I watched as she moved her head deeper into the pillow before shifting her arms and opening her eyes.

* * *

The blinding sun shone on my face as I peeled my eyes apart. My limbs felt heavy as I mocved the blankets aside and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Blinking heavily, I looked around the room to find a figure in a chair in the corner. Peering closely, I saw he work dark robes, and sported a shaggy dark hairstyle. I had no idea who he was, or why he was watching me. Surely Voldemort trusted me enough to send someone to watch me.

The man in the corner slowly looked up and I saw his dark eyes peer at me "Good morning Hermione".

Pulling the covers from the bed, I self-consciously wrapped them around my barely dressed body before answering hesitantly "Hello".

"You don't recognise me?" he asked as I unfolded his body from the chair, his robes falling around his long legs and he walked forward to stand before me. "No? I shall tell you then. I am Lord Voldemort".

"No" I stuttered, "You can't be". This man was far too attractive to be Voldemort. Voldemort had no hair; he had pasty skin and no nose. "You are not Voldemort".

"Dearest Hermione, this is what I would look like if I had never changed my appearance." He spoke as I gaped in shock. This was unbelievable, Voldemort had changed his appearance. The only question really is why. "For you" he suddenly said, "I changed for you my Queen".

Blinking, I just stared. He couldn't possibly be serious. I was no royalty, and of no real significance to him. This was unbelievable. And he read my mind. How else could he have possibly known what I was thinking? Atrocious. Absolutely Atrocious! "How dare you use Legilimecy on me!" I exclaimed outraged.

"Do not speak to me in that tone Hermione or you will not be treated as politely as you have been. You will be put back into the Dungeons and you will lose all current privileges." He spoke harshly, as he stepped even closer, leaving now only one stride between us before continuing in a smoother tone; "You will be made my Queen in a few weeks, which is why you're rooms are connected to mine. I do not have to explain to you why I have made this choice."

I watched as he spun around in anger and strode out the door locking it was a bang, but not before pointing to a bookshelf and muttering "Keep yourself amused".

Easily said than done I thought, when locked in a castle owned by the Dark Lord, and overrun by Death Eaters. Despite this, I walked to the bookshelf, and found an interesting population of literary; ranging from the Dark Arts to Hogwarts textbooks. Finding most of the required curriculum for Seventh year at Hogwarts on the shelf, I shrugged and decided on '_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)_' by Miranda Goshawk and settled in to study. Unfortunately, I didn't have my wand to practice, but theory should suffice for now. Perhaps I thought to myself, when I am made Voldemort's Queen, he will give me my wand back.

Several hours later I was a fair way into the book when I heard a noise followed by the shuffling of feet on the carpet. "Miss?" I heard a squeaky voice, "Miss, Scruffles has brought you lunch".

Looking up I saw the house-elf from last night walking up to me as I perched on the bed with a tray of delicious fruits and sandwiches. "Master said you hadn't eaten any Breakfast and might be hungry" Scruffles squeaked nervously as I slammed _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)_ shut. Admittedly I was hungry, but I hated to be interrupted while reading. Particularly because of _Master_.

"Thankyou Scruffles" I said softly now, remembering his nervous reactions last night, "I am quite hungry" before taking a sandwich from the tray and biting into it. A small pop signified Scruffle's exit as I quickly opened my book and started back where I was interrupted.

Before delving too deep into the text, one thought surfaced in my mind, 'Maybe this won't be so bad'.

* * *

**Howdy! Another chapter to satisfy your healthy curiousity (lol). I'd like to shout out to my lovely reviewers **_**sweet-tang-honney**__**, **__**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**__**, **__**Dizi 85**_** and _Lindsay_ for the Awesome reviews! Keep it up! I'm lovin' it! **

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was the final battle, the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken hostage.**

* * *

I slept for what seemed like days; my eyelids heavier with every passing moment. The back of my eyes played my memories like films; flashing and flickering between images, I was soon lost. Lost in my thoughts; my wishes; my dreams.

* * *

I found her later that evening on the bed, her hair in disarray and her clothing heavily creased. She was resting on what looked to be Miranda Goshawk's '_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)_' and beside her lay a plate of forgotten sandwiches. I was glad that she had decided to use the books I selected for her; particularly that she wanted to expand her knowledge. I knew she hadn't finished Hogwarts; but that she strived to learn. I had seen it in her thoughts, and now in her motions.

Gently, I pulled the book from beneath her head, bookmarking it with a scrap of paper before lifting her into my arms. Stirring, she sighed as I lifted her higher; her arms reaching for me as I pulled her closer to my body. Watching as she moved into my caress; I felt her arms hook around my neck and her hair tickle my neck as she tucked her head beneath my chin.

I realised then, that I was in a dilemma. She was in my arms and I had not folded down the bed in preparation. I didn't want to call the Elf in fear that the noise would awaken her, and I really didn't want to put her down to only pick her back up. Flexing my fore-finger, I summoned the sheets closer and leant forward to place her on the bed. However, as I released her from my gasp, her arms remained locked around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

Carefully I pried her arms from around my neck and conjured a chair deciding to stay a while. I watched as she shuffled in the bed, her arms coming to rest curled above her head cushioned by her hair. Her eyelashes lay delicately against her slightly flushed cheeks, and her lips were again slightly parted in her sleep. As she fell into a deeper sleep, I stifled a yawn, and stood, moving across the room and to the doorway separating our chambers. With one hand on the door handle, I looked back, my now long hair dangling slightly in my eyes and watched as she turned over.

Opening the door, I stepped inside my chambers and strode to my bed. Sitting heavily on the edge, I threw myself backwards, my head bouncing from the mattress from the force. I had made a fool of myself today. I had taken control, I had threatened her. I told her what she currently has are privileges; and threatened her something I could never do. As the Dark Lord I am expected to be mean, to be evil; but it simply is something which I suffer with when it comes to her. Hermione Granger is my weak spot, my Achilles heel. She can never leave. Never.

* * *

**Hi, It's not as long as they have been recently, but was having trouble just writing about her sleeping lol. But I found it the best opportunity for him to discuss his feelings more. LOL. Voldemort has feelings haha. Thankyou again to my regular reviewers _Dizi 85_, ****_sweet-tang-honney_****, _Lindsay_, ****_LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL_****, and to all of those who have reviewed whom I haven't mentioned. THANKYOU!!**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was the final battle, the battle between the light and the dark. Neither side were losing. That was until she was taken hostage.**

* * *

A week has passed and I have not left this room. I have read all the required texts for seventh year studies at Hogwarts and practiced the wand movements with a hairbrush. I have not yet received my wand despite his regular visits; apparently he won't trust me until I'm tied to him via the matrimonial vows.

Since I have done my studies; I don't really have all that much to do. In fact, I have nothing to do. I have no desire to read the books on dark magic conveniently left on my bookshelf; so I sleep. I sit on my bed and watch the day pass, staring out the window. I knew every inch of my room, or cell, where everything was placed including his chair.

That's how I referred to it. I wouldn't sit in it, but I knew he did, every night. I knew that after I went to sleep he came into my room and sat in that chair. I know this, because the chair moves everyday; closer to me. It gets closer to my bed, so close; I fear that he could touch me. I don't want him to touch me, my future husband. I don't want to be his wife.

It was past noon, between lunch and dinner. This usually used to mean quite a bit for me; it was the time I spent with my friends. The only allocated time in my day in which I wouldn't study. Deciding to take a long, luxurious bath instead, I arose from the bed and strolled casually to the bathroom. My feet were bare as I stepped from the carpet and onto the cool tiles sending shivers up my spine.

Dashing across the bathroom, I quickly turned on the taps and I stripped, my feet dancing continually on the cool flooring. As the bath filled neared the top, I began to smell the aromatic water; before jumping into the heated water. The warm water seemed to seep to my bones; soothing the joints still aching from my brief encounters with the Cruciatus Curse.

I sat there like that for hours, the steam rising around me as the room darkened. I had no real reason to get out; none other than to eat and then go to sleep; but still I dragged myself from the tub and towelled myself with the heated towel. Using one towel as a mat; I dressed in the same negligee as the first night before walking back into my room.

It was clear that Scruffles had been there while I had bathed. The bed had been re-made; candles had been lit around the room, and my evening meal rested on a tray by the window. Glancing out the window, I saw that it was only dusk; that there would be several hours until he came to visit. I had decided to stay up and wait; I craved contact outside of this room; even if the contact was with my captor.

As I waited, I lounged in the covers of my bed. My thoughts were running wild inside my head; jumping from one image, and directly to another. I fantasised being reunited with my friends; returning to Hogwarts and visiting my parents. I also imagined my life as the wife of Voldemort; what being his Queen would incur. I wondered if I would have to take the Dark Mark; if I would have to participate in his doings.

Before long; I heard the handle of my door turning and the slight squeak of the hinges as the door slowly swung forward. Pulling myself from my thoughts, I looked closely as he slunk into my room, his tall form looming above me in the bed.

"You're awake" was all he said as he pulled the chair closer yet again and taking a seat.

"Yes." I replied carefully "I wished to speak to you".

In the dimmed light I saw his eyebrow rise in speculation, "And what would you like to speak about?"

"My wand," I replied quickly, "The Wedding. When I am getting out of this room."

"This will remain your room until we are wedded" he replied before continuing, "We are to be wedded in one week, at which time you will be reunited with your wand. You will further be moved into my chambers as we will live as Husband and Wife".

Mulling this in my mind, I thought again about my previous thoughts, and as I opened my mouth to ask, he interrupted. "You will not receive the Dark Mark unless you ask for it; however it will be engraved in your wedding ring".

"I will not ask." I replied hotly, almost glaring at the hand which came to rest on the edge of my bed.

"I would not ask you too. I know you're loyalties still remain with the Order" he replied, glancing at his hand but not removing it, "You had better become accustomed to my presence Hermione, you are going to be my Wife."

"My loyalties will always be with the Order."

* * *

**Hi, Probably not the best update, but I have a plan and it answered some questions that have been bugging me during this story lol (When was she getting her wand? And when exactly was the wedding?). I made a plan cuz I realised that otherwise this was going to suck probably worse than this chapter; but I couldn't jump straight into the wedding. But I'm not going to drag it on. I hate it when you get 500 updates and its all the same information written differently. *Shudders*. But I'm going to stick to my plan and I would LOVE it if you could REVIEW! They really do make my day! (Thankyou again to those who have reviewed from the first publication)**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
